Alternate Ending to Breaking Dawn
by Casey Redbird
Summary: In the end of Breaking Dawn, were you left disappointed that there wasn't a fight? Did you feel like all the build up of the novel was for nothing and the ending was anticlimactic? Well, you've come to the right place. Read this alternate ending for a heart-pounding battle that will leave you breathless. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes I've made.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn

36

The BATTLE

They came with a pageantry, with a kind of beauty.

They came in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, but it was not a match; they flowed in perfect synchronicity from the trees- a dark, unbroken shape that seemed to hover a few inches above the white snow, so smooth was the advance.

The outer perimeter was gray; the color darkened with each line of bodies until the heart of the formation was deepest black. Every face was cowed, shadowed. The faint brushing sound of their feet was so regular it was like music, a complicated beat that never faltered.

At some sign that I did not see- or perhaps there was no sign, only millennia of practice- the configuration folded outward. The motion was too stiff, too square to resemble the opening of a flower, though the color suggested it was the opening of a fan, graceful but very angular. The gray-cloaked figures spread to the flanks while the darkest forms surged precisely forward in the corner, each movement closely controlled.

Their progress was slow but deliberate, with no hurry, no tension, no anxiety. It was the pace of the invincible.

This was almost my old nightmare. The only thing that was lacking was the gloating desire I'd seen on the faces in my dream- the smiles of vindictive joy. Thus far, the Volturi were too disciplined to show any emotion at all. They also showed no surprise or dismay at the collection of vampires that waited for them here- a collection that looked suddenly disorganized and unprepared in comparison. They showed no surprise at the giant wolf that stood in our midst.

I couldn't help counting. There were thirty-two of them. Even if you did not count the two drifting, waifish black-cloaked figures in the very back, who I took to be the wives- their protected position suggesting that they would not be involved in the attack- we were still outnumbered. There were just nineteen of us who would fight, and then seven more to watch as we were destroyed. Even counting the ten wolves, they had us.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered mysteriously to himself and then chuckled once. He slid one step closer to Kate.

"They did come," Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

"The wives," Stefan hissed back. "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

And then, as if their numbers were not enough, while the Volturi slowly and majestically advanced, more vampires began entering the clearing behind them.

The faces in this seemingly endless influx of vampires were the antithesis to the Volturi's expressionless discipline- they wore a kaleidoscope of emotions. At first there was the shock and even some anxiety as they saw the unexpected force awaiting them. But that concern passed quickly; they were secure in their overwhelming numbers, secure in their position behind the unstoppable Volturi force. Their features returned to the expression they'd worn before we surprised them.

It was easy enough to understand their mindset- the faces were that explicit. This was an angry mob, whipped to a frenzy and slavering for justice. I did not fully realize the vampire world's feeling toward immortal children before I read these faces.

It was clear that this motley, disorganized horde- more than forty vampires together- was the Volturi's own kind of witness. When we were dead, they would spread the word that the criminals had been eradicated, that the Volturi had acted with nothing but impartiality. Most looked like they hoped for more than just an opportunity to witness- they wanted to help tear and burn.

We didn't have a prayer. Even if we could somehow neutralize the Volturi's advantages, they could still bury us in bodies. Even if we killed Demetri, Jacob would not be able to outrun this.

I could feel it as the same comprehension sunk in around me. Despair weighted the air, pushing me down with more pressure than before.

One vampire in the opposing force did not seem to belong to either party; I recognized Irina as she hesitated in between the two companies, her expression unique among the others. Irina's horrified gaze was locked on Tanya's position in the front line. Edward snarled, a very low but fervent sound.

"Alistair was right," he murmured to Carlisle.

I watched Carlisle glance at Edward questioningly.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered.

"They- Caius and Aro- come to destroy and acquire," Edward breathed almost silently back; only our side could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." Then, even lower. "Which they have no intention of doing."

Jacob gave a strange little huff.

And then, unexpectedly, two seconds later, the procession _did_ halt. The low music of perfectly synchronized movements turned to silence. The flawless discipline remained unbroken; the Volturi froze into absolute stillness as one. They stood about a hundred yards away from us.

Behind me to the sides, I heard the beating of large hearts, closer than before. I risked glances to the left and to the right from the corners of my eyes to see what had stopped the Volturi's advance.

The wolves had joined us.

On either side of our uneven line, the wolves branched out in long, bordering arms. I only spared a fraction of a second to note that there were more than ten wolves, to organize the wolves I knew and the ones I'd never seen before. There were sixteen of them spaced evenly around us- seventeen total, counting Jacob. It was clear from their heights and oversized paws that the newcomers all were very, very young. I supposed I should have foreseen this. With so many vampires encamped in the neighborhood, a werewolf population explosion was inevitable.

More children dying. I wondered why Sam had allowed this, and then I realized he had no other choice. If any of the wolves stood with us, the Volturi would be sure to search out the rest. They had gambled their entire species on this stand.

And we were going to lose.

Abruptly, I was furious. Beyond furious, I was murderously engaged. My hopeless despair vanished entirely. A faint reddish glow highlighted the dark figures in front of me, and all I wanted in that moment was the chance to sink my teeth into them, to rip their limbs from their bodies and pile them for burning. I was so maddened I could have danced around the pyre where they roasted alive; I would have laughed while their ashes smoldered. My lips curved back automatically, and a low, fierce snarl tore up my throat from the pit of my stomach. I realized the corners of my mouth were turned up in a smile.

Beside me, Zafrina and Senna echoed my hushed growl. Edward squeezed the hand he still held, cautioning me.

The shadowed Volturi faces were still expressionless for the most part. Only two sets of eyes betrayed any emotion at all. At the very center, touching hands, Aro and Caius had paused to evaluate, and the entire guard had paused with them, waiting for the order to kill. The two did not look at each other, but it was obvious that they were communicating. Marcus, though touching Aro's other hand, did not seem part of the conversation. His expression was not as mindless as the guards, but it was nearly as blank. Like the one other time I'd seen him, he appeared to be utterly bored.

The bodies of the Volturi's witnesses leaned toward us, their eyes fixed furiously on Renesmee and me, but they stayed near the fringe of the forest, leaving a wide berth between themselves and the Volturi soldiers. Only Irina hovered close behind the Volturi, just a few paces away from the ancient females- both fair haired with powdery skin and filmed eyes- and their two massive bodyguards.

There was a woman in one of the darker grey cloaks just behind Aro. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like she might actually be touching his back. Was this the other shield, Renata? I wondered if she would be able to repel _me_.

But I would not waste my life trying to get Caius or Aro. I had more vital targets.

I searched the line for them now and had no difficulty picking out the two petite, deep gray cloaks near the heart of the arrangement. Alec and Jane, easily the smallest members of the guard, stood just to Marcus's side, glanced by Demetri on the other. Their lovely faces were smooth, giving nothing away; they wore the darkest cloaks beside the pure black of the ancients. The witch twins, Vladimir had called them. Their powers were the cornerstone of the Volturi offense. The jewels in Aro's collection.

My muscles flexed, and venom welled in my mouth.

Aro's and Caius's clouded red eyes across the line. I read disappointment in Aro's face as his gaze roved over our faces again and again, looking for one that missing. Chagrin tightened his lips.

In that moment, I was nothing but grateful that Alice had run.

As the pause lengthened, I heard Edward's breath speed in anxiety.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

"They're not really sure how to proceed. They're weighting the options, choosing key targets- me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize- Zafrina and Senna, in particular- and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward breathed. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

No one said anything for a moment. Then, Carlisle's voice penetrated our ears. "Should I speak?"

Edward hesitated, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of our defensive line. I hated to see him alone, unprotected.

He spread his arms, holding up his palms as if in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

The white clearing was dead silent for a moment. I could feel the tension rolling off Edward as he listened to Aro's assessment of Carlisle's words. The strain mounted as the seconds ticked by.

And then Aro stepped forward out of the center of the Volturi formation. The shield, Renata, moved with him as if the tips of her fingers were sewn to his robe. For the first time, the Volturi ranks reacted. A muttered grumble rolled through the line, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from teeth. A few of the guard leaned forward in a crouch.

Aro held up a hand toward them, smiling eerily. "Please."

I looked worriedly toward Edward; his butterscotch eyes were filled with a horror that I didn't understand. But I knew by the way his lips were set, the protective position he was in, that the decision had been made. The Volturi would attack, and there was nothing that we could do about it. My lip curled over my teeth again, and a vicious snarl escaped my lips.

"Carlisle, you have done wrong, especially considering the army you've assembled to kill me. I do not think you can any longer be considered a friend," Aro said; the smile on his face took the bite from his otherwise harsh words.

"But…" Carlisle's protest was not only halted by Aro's hand; half the Volturi guard growled, smiling. Apparently they knew it was almost time.

"Take them down," Aro ordered, turning back and running with vampire speed to one of the tiny females; I figured by the way he held her now that she was his wife.

It was clear that most of the guard had not expected Aro to let them attack; the surprise on their faces was evident. But it didn't last very long, maybe half a second before they were smiling again.

"No!" Edward roared, stepping in front of me. As soon as his foot scraped the wet, white ground, the Volturi pounced.

They attacked with vampire speed, so quickly that none of us were prepared. By the time they had reached our side of the clearing, the witnesses were stepping forward too, eager to join the battle. Their lips were curled back, their red eyes filled with bloodlust.

"As you are," Aro snapped to them, barely acknowledging the guard. "You are here only to witness."

As soon as the word _witness _left Aro's lips, the battle began. The bloodthirsty guard attacked. I saw Felix and Emmett locked in deadly combat. Emmett threw a sharp punch at Felix's head. With a sickening crunch, Felix lost his head.

Jane ran with vampire speed straight toward me, a bullet from a gun. However, Edward was faster. He caught her. To a human it would have looked as though she was simply knocked into the air, but with my perfect vampire clarity I could see that Edward had slapped her; the slap broke fragments of crystal skin from her translucent body, and sent her flying across the field. I heard the sloshing of water against boots, and spun around to face Alec.

His face was lovely, almost exactly symmetrical with Jane's. But I did not dare focus on his beauty, as he attacked, sending me flying to the ground. I could feel his hands, tight around my neck. Though it was very irritating, his choking me did not hinder me in any way; I could still breathe. I brought my leg up in a swift, roundhouse kick, knocking Alec off me. I jumped to my feet and found where he lay on the ground. Before he could even protest, I twisted his head in my fingers, detaching it from his tiny body and ending his life.

I did not notice at first that there were several casualties on our side, but now that my hands were free, I could look around the battlefield. I saw a wolf lying dead in the corner of the white clearing, his body nestled with a tree; or rather, _her _body nestled with a tree. A sharp hiss twisted up my throat as I recognized the fallen body of Leah Clearwater. Even though Leah and I had never gotten along, grief spiraled across my spine. I choked, one tearless sob for Leah, before noticing that Jacob and Renesmee stood together on the other side of the clearing- or rather, Renesmee was standing. Jacob was desperately locked in combat with two vampires- and they were Demetri and Makenna, two of the vampires from the Volturi's guard. Makenna's arms were wrapped tightly around Jake's neck, and it looked as though she were about to try to snap his neck, which would surely kill him.

I shot across the clearing. Demetri's eyes widened at my speed, but his surprise did not last long. I'd wanted Demetri from the beginning, and now I was fighting him desperately, my arms around his waist. He struggled against my newborn grip. And suddenly, his fist came back with a sickening screech.

_Had I just ripped off Demetri's arm?_

I stared at the fallen limb on the ground for a second, trying to process it. I hadn't known it would be so easy. I definitely had the power. I was stronger than anyone here. However, the tracker vampire was still alive. I twisted his head off almost gracefully, throwing it far away from his arm, which, to my horror, was twitching as though it was still alive. I'd heard that vampire limbs could still move, even if torn apart… I knew he couldn't move any longer. I ripped his other arm from his body, and his legs, separating the fallen limbs and throwing them into the forest.

A high pitched wail registered in my ears. Renesmee. I spun around, stepping over Demetri's chest to where she stood. "Momma!" she wailed. "Help Jacob!"

_Help Jacob… _I looked beside her, to where Makenna was now on top of Jacob, desperately fighting for control. I tore her down from the wolf, jumping as high as I could and delivering a roundhouse kick to her chest. To my surprise, I sliced through flesh, and the two pieces of her came apart with one disgusting snap. Vampires were surprisingly combustible, when you were as strong as they were. I looked back to where Jake stood. His eyes were guarded and he kept whimpering. "Jake! Are you okay?" I cried.

He motioned to his leg before phasing back to a human, and weakly falling to the ground. I recognized that the way his leg was twisted away from his body was not the normal direction a leg should go. "It's broken," I gasped, running to Jake.

I felt the spot where the broken bone was. If I'd been human, it would have just felt like incredibly warm flesh to me. Now, I could read between the warmth, and feel that the bone was in two pieces. His leg had been snapped in half.

I felt a familiar vibration; I could feel the two pieces sinking into each other and healing quickly. Why had I ever doubted that he would survive? Werewolves healed almost instantly. I could see that it would take a couple of days before he was able to walk. "Phase back, Jake. It'll help you heal quicker if you're in wolf form."

"Okay," he whispered, and phased slowly.

"Take her, Jake," I instructed, snapping up Renesmee and slinging her along Jake's long, furry back. "Run! Run!"

Jake looked agonizingly at me one last time, and scanned the clearing to watch the battle. He whimpered, what I thought was a goodbye, and when no one was paying attention, he quickly slipped off into the forest. I heard Renesmee wail _"Momma!" _once, but then she was quiet. I'd known she would understand.

I breathed, hard and fast. My vision was tainted with red. The breath I'd taken gave me the scents of battle. I could tell that already, in only about five minutes, seventeen vampires were dead. But which were which? I turned back to the battle.

An agonizing thought occurred to me. Where was Edward? I hadn't seen him since he'd slapped Jane. I scanned the pile of bodies that had assembled in the corner. My stomach did a sickening somersault as I recognized several faces: Zafrina, Tanya, Garrett, Stefan, Mary, Kebi. I noticed that some of the faces from the Volturi's guard, too; to my surprise I saw Jane's body, too. A wave of irritation rolled through me- I'd wanted her. We were not completely at a loss. I didn't see any of the Cullens in the pile of dismembered vampire limbs.

There was a separate pile for the wolves. About eight of them were dead. To my relief (and shame when I thought about it again) I didn't know most of them; they were the children Sam had gambled. I did recognize Leah's fallen grey wolf body. And Seth was beside her. _Seth? _A snarl ripped through my teeth.

I noticed Embry racing through the ranks of battling vampires, his teeth set in what could only be a grimace. Suddenly, anger crossed his wolf features. He snarled; the sound echoed across the clearing. Quil was beside him. They locked eyes, and lunged across the clearing, dashing through the snow at Caius, Aro and Marcus.

Most of the witnesses snarled in protest when they saw the wolves coming, but Aro held up a calm hand. Renata smiled at the wolves, and abruptly, they turned around, walking back in our direction. I hadn't realized her shield was so powerful.

As I stared at Caius, the evil grin on his face brought an anger to me similar to the anger that had rumbled through me when I'd discovered that we were going to lose. A growl ripped through my teeth, and I realized that once again, my lips were turned up in a grim smile. I launched like a falling dagger across the field at Caius. I knew that Renata couldn't shield me when I saw the confusion in her beautiful features. That confusion gave me enough confidence not to pause in my stride, to continue. Aro once again held his hands up for the witnesses; he stared at me curiously, trying to decide what to do.

Once I had reached Caius, Renata launched herself at me, throwing me to the ground with a muted thud. I growled at her. This left me unprotected. Unless…

Just how far would Renata's shield go?

I punched her in the face, leaning forward and sinking my teeth into her ivory throat. The bite mark surprised her, and hurt her as well. I could hear the venom sizzling across her skin. Her eyes widened, and she clutched the wound, hissing in pain.

"Go!" I hissed when I caught Emmett's eyes. He would be the most eager to go, and he was the strongest; he would get the job done. Emmett nodded grimly and lunged at Aro. Before anyone knew what had happened, the leader of the Volturi was dead.

I twisted Renata's head off and shattered her arms from her body, killing her, too. I threw her body parts into the pile with the rest of them. Carlisle rushed to the parts that were beginning to move. He retrieved a lighter, and set the bodies on fire.

The battle had ceased. Twenty-five vampires were dead, counting Aro and Renata. All of the remaining Volturi guard stared at Aro's dismembered figure in disbelief, not wanting to accept the fact that we had just killed their master- that a newborn had so easily bested him.

Anger shot through Caius's eyes. He lunged at Emmett. I saw Rosalie's eyes widen across the field, but before she could do anything, Caius had ripped off Emmett's head.

"NO!" Rosalie wailed, but there was nothing she could do. Carlisle rushed across the field.

"Em," he whispered. "Em…"

I was frozen with shock, staring at the scene that was transpiring before me. Marcus simply stood by, bored as always. The witnesses hung back as well, unsure what to do without Aro. Many of them were crouched, their faces rippled with anger. To my surprise, some of the faces were elated, their features joyous.

I saw at least twelve vampires turn and run into the forest. I could tell from the way they ran that they would not be returning any time soon. Now there were thirty-seven vampires total- sixteen of us, twenty-one of them, not counting Caius and Marcus.

There was an evil grin upon Caius's face as Carlisle walked cautiously to where Emmett's body lay. His eyes were still open, but he wasn't moving. Carlisle picked up Emmett's dismembered head, and pressed it tightly into the sinews of his neck.

I heard a sound like a spider crawling up a spider web, and then Emmett's head was back on. The smile dropped from Caius's face. He snarled at Carlisle, lunging at the vampire who was the Cullens' creator, father, guide. Edward ran over to my side and cast one desperate glance at me before whipping his fist through Caius's head, snapping his head in two and killing him.

Emmett blinked, standing up. "What happened?" he asked Edward, who was standing beside Carlisle, staring at Marcus.

"Caius killed you," Carlisle said. "But I brought you back."

"Marcus," Edward said quietly. Marcus simply stared back at Edward. Was there actually sorrow in his crimson eyes?

"You don't have to do this. You can go home and leave us be. Bella, where is Renesmee?" Edward said, facing me.

"I… I… I'll be right back!" I shot into the forest, all the time following Jacob's scent. I found Nessie and Jacob sitting at the tents. There were tears in Nessie's beautiful brown eyes. When they saw me, their eyes widened. I noticed Jake was still in wolf form- he'd taken my advice. "Momma!" Nessie cried, throwing herself into my arms. She pressed one of her hands to my face. I could see the discontent in her thoughts. She wanted to know what had happened, and she wanted to know now. Was everyone okay?

"Everyone in our family is fine," I told her, enunciating _our family _clearly so that she would understand.

"Who's still alive?" she asked quietly.

"Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Benjamin, Tia, Vladimir, Senna, Randall, Liam, Peter, Charlotte, and several others, Nessie. We have to go!" I threw her on my back, and motioned for Jacob to follow. We whipped at vampire speed through the clearing, Jacob close behind on our heels. Everyone was watching us as I bounded up to Marcus, Renesmee clinging to my back.

"Renesmee, please show Marcus," Edward said, businesslike, as though nothing had happened.

I felt her nod. She climbed from my back and walked over to Edward. He lifted her into his arms. I realized everyone was staring at her, at the flush of blood in her cheeks, listening to the sound of her heartbeat in disbelief. So much had been lost, and Renesmee was not even an immortal child.

Nessie pressed her hand to Marcus's face. He jumped back, surprised by the warmth of her touch. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Look, please," she said, touching his face again.

This time he did not recoil, only stared straight ahead blankly as she showed him what I'm sure was what she'd showed all the witnesses to win them over. After a moment, he sighed. "Ahh." She removed her hand from his face.

"I see now, Edward." He turned and spoke to the witnesses. "Conceived and carried by Bella while she was still human. Bella is only a vampire because she was dying. Edward had to get venom inside her to save her life."

"Ahh," they all sighed.

It was very quiet for a long moment. Just when I couldn't bear the silence anymore, Edward smiled.

"Yes!" he hissed. Then, more loudly: "Could you come and join us, Alice?"

Everyone whirled around. I did, too. Alice's name was on my lips, sharply. "Alice!"

All around me, voices were whispering. "Alice!"

"Alice!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice!"

"Alice," Carlisle sighed.

"Alice," Rosalie breathed.

And then, Alice walked out of the forest. Jasper was beside her. Beside the two of them were three strangers. One was a tall, muscular female with wild dark hair, obviously Kachiri. She had the same long limbs and features as the other Amazons, even more pronounced in her case.

The next was a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her deep burgundy eyes flitted nervously around the confrontation before her.

And the last was a young man… not quite as fast nor quite as fluid in his run. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His wary eyes flashed across the gathering, and they were the color of warm teak. His hair was black and braided, too, like the woman's, though not as long. He was beautiful.

As he neared us, a new sound sent shock waves through the watching crowd- the sound of another heartbeat, accelerated with exertion.

Alice leaped lightly over toward us and came to a sinuous stop at Edward's side. I reached out to touch her arm, and so did Edward, Esme, Carlisle. There wasn't time for any other welcome. Jasper and the others followed her.

"Alice," Marcus sighed, staring at her.

"Marcus," Alice said, dipping her head in acknowledgement to him. "Everyone, this is Nahuel and his aunt, Hulien."

Hearing her voice… it was almost as if she'd never left.

"Speak, Hulien," Marcus commanded, though the boredom never strayed from his voice or from his eyes.

"I am Hulien," the woman announced in clear but heavily accented English. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. She was very beautiful- too beautiful. She came to me one day and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her. I warned her, as if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough." She shook her head mournfully. "I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away- I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones- and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish- and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far. The pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush at my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Hulien bowed her head when she was finished and moved back so she was partially hidden behind Kachiri.

Marcus's face was still bored, but in a businesslike voice he asked, "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?"

"Give or take a decade," he answered in a clear, beautifully warm voice. His accent was barely noticeable. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"And you haven't aged since then?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

I felt a shudder tremble through Jacob's body. I didn't want to think about this now. I would wait until we were out of danger and I could concentrate.

"And your diet?" Marcus asked, still bored.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I could survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Marcus gestured to Hulien. I felt another shudder go through Jacob- a shudder of anger.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

A shocked murmur spread through the group.

"The rest?"

"My sisters," Nahuel said, shrugging again. "My father bred them after me. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." The disgust was evident in his tone.

"Your daughter, is she venomous?" Marcus asked me.

"No," I answered.

Nahuel's head snapped up at Marcus's question, and he stared at me, an unrecognizable expression in his teak eyes.

Marcus didn't say anything for a moment, and I was prepared for the worst when he smiled at me- the first time I had ever seen a smile on the ancient's face. "Bella, Edward. Live your lives with your family. You have done nothing wrong. I knew we were wrong to come here. The Volturi will no longer do wrong. We have officially taken new direction." Marcus turned to the remainder of his guard.

"We will not punish them," Marcus called.

The guard all nodded and walked to where the witnesses were standing. I stood frozen, concealing Renesmee, who was now behind me, from the guard. Maybe this was _another _trick. But Marcus dipped his head to Carlisle and turned, running at full vampire speed out of the clearing. His guard followed suit.

All was quiet for a moment as the Volturi and their witnesses exited the field. No one moved or said a word. I did not drop my shield.

"Are they really gone?" I whispered to Edward, who was now standing at my side.

His smile was huge. "Yes, they've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." He chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Vladimir muttered.

And then it hit.

Cheers erupted. Deafening howls filled the clearing. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back- it looked like the entire Irish coven had survived. Rosalie and Emmett kissed deeply. Benjamin and Tia were locked in each other's arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar, though their faces were sour at the loss of Tanya. Esme held Alice and Jasper in a tight embrace. Carlisle was warmly thanking the newcomers who had saved us all. Kachiri's face was stone as she and Senna stood, fingertips interlocked, tearless sobs escaping their bodies at the loss of their sister. Vladimir ground his teeth together with a sour expression.

And I spun around, throwing my arms around my daughter and crushing her to my chest. Edward's arms were around us in the same second.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," I crooned.

Jacob laughed his big, barky laugh and poked the back of my head with his nose.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"I get to stay with you?" Nessie demanded.

"Forever," I promised her.

We had forever. And Nessie was going to be fine and healthy and strong. Like the half-human Nahuel, in a hundred and fifty years she would still be young. And we would still be together.

Happiness expanded like an explosion inside me- so extreme, so violent that I wasn't sure I'd survive it.

"Forever," Edward echoed in my ear.

I couldn't speak anymore. I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that possibly might set the forest on fire.

I wouldn't have noticed.

**So guys! How did you like it? That's my fifth Twilight fanfiction. I hope this actually happens in the movie. I'd be perfectly okay with this ending for the Cullens. It's similar to the book, but it has more action and flavor- actually it just has action and flavor. SM was so set that if the Volturi and the Cullens fought, all the Cullens would die, which I really don't believe. I don't think we'd go without a few losses, at least.**

**If you guys review at least 20 times I might post a slightly revised chapter "37" and an epilogue from the Volturi's point of view. So review it up!**

**I love you guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. I just have a quick question!

Do you think the new _Breaking Dawn - Part 2 _movie ending will dovetail closely with the book?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys, go read my profile now. I have some big news for you. Read it please.

Happy reading!

XOXO,

Casey


End file.
